


Into the Light

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: There was a sharp pain in his head, a thud as his body landed heavily on the ground, and then Taka was overcome by a warm, light sensation.





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is my first fic for this ship, my first m/m fic, my second fic for dr in general, and i'm still not done with the first game yet. one or both of them will probably be ooc.
> 
> i would not stop assuring myself that it was okay that they're dead because they're together now tbh

There was a sharp pain in his head, a thud as his body landed heavily on the ground, and then Taka was overcome by a warm, light sensation. He looked up, and saw Mondo before him, a hand extended and a small, sad smile upon his face - he reached out to take his boyfriend’s hand, not thinking for even a moment that the other boy was dead and it was a little weird that he was here, in the flesh, pulling him by the hand into a place much warmer and calmer than the academy - he was too awestruck and overwhelmed to really think too much on anything.

Mondo looked more at ease than Taka could ever remember seeing him. His smile, though it was a little sad, reached his eyes, and when he pulled the other boy up into the light, he didn’t hesitate to hug him tightly - Taka returned the embrace with a small sigh, closing his eyes and happy to remain there for a few moments before he finally thought to ask a question. “What happened? What is this place?” he spoke, pulling away from Mondo carefully in order to look around - the blinding white light was fading until it became apparent that they were standing in a meadow, the sun shining above them.

“You’re dead,” the taller boy spoke calmly, speaking as if it wasn’t a big deal. Honestly, though normally he would freak out about something like that, but for the moment it didn’t seem like something to worry about. “Hifumi and Celeste plotted together and smashed you in the head with a hammer. It was… hard to watch.” There was a moment of silence before Mondo spoke up again, this time the smile on his face a little less sad and a little more genuine. “Now, though, you’re safe. We’re in the good afterlife, and nothing can hurt either of us again. No Monokuma, no classmates… no nothing. Just everyone that made it here living in peace.”

Taka wasn’t sure what to say at first, a little overwhelmed by the knowledge that not only had he died, killed by his friends, but that he had somehow been a good enough person to make it to the good afterlife - being the ultimate moral compass, he was sure that he had gotten some sort of good points in his short life, but enough for this? He wasn’t entirely sure how Mondo had made his way here either, honestly, considering the many bad choices he had made in life - he loved his boyfriend, he did, but he had to admit that he wasn’t the greatest person in the world. “How did we get here?”

“I don’t really know.” The taller boy shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and looking off to the side around the meadow. “The way it was explained to me, I’d have to assume that we got some brownie points for the traumatic way we died and the circumstances around it all. Not to mention how young we were. Sayaka, Leon, and Chihiro are here, too, and I’d assume anybody that dies in Hope’s Peak is going to be here eventually, too. The standards of how to get here aren’t that high, though. As long as you had a good heart and didn’t do something reprehensible, you’re going to get here.”

He was quiet for a few moments as Mondo took his hand and began leading him into the trees, and he walked along without asking any questions about where they were going. “Is your brother here?” Taka asked quietly, gently squeezing his boyfriend’s hand and looking around the woods that they were now walking through. It was mostly quiet here, the distant sound of birds chirping and their footsteps crunching through dead leaves being the only thing breaking the peace.

“Yeah. You know how I was the one that greeted you and pulled you into the afterlife? Daiya did that for me.” Mondo was looking at the tops of the trees around them instead of Taka, but released his hand and put it around his shoulders instead. Their pace was a little more awkward now, but the shorter of the two couldn’t hide how happy he was to feel his boyfriend’s warmth beside him. “I want you to meet him. He was so fuckin’ happy that I found myself someone to date.” A small chuckle. “I don’t know whether or not I should’ve been insulted by how impressed he was.”

Taka could practically feel hearts in his eyes listening to his boyfriend’s laugh. He was certain that it was the best sound he’d ever heard - it had been so rare in life, but now? This truly was heaven, if Mondo was enough at ease to chuckle so freely, and if he was no longer haunted by his past. It made their walk a little more difficult, but he eased against the taller boy, letting himself relax with him.

“What, exactly, is this place?” Taka found himself asking a few moments later, before he quickly spoke up again. “I know it’s heaven, or the good afterlife, or however you want to put it, but it seems so different from what everyone thought. What’s it like? How does all of this work?” He had a lot of questions. He had never really been one to question everything and anything, more content to just follow the rules and make sure others followed them without wondering why they were there - but if this was the afterlife, and he was going to spend eternity like this, he wanted to know everything he could.

“Man, it’s like…” Mondo seemed to struggle to think of how to explain for a little while before finally speaking slowly, reluctantly. “I’m decently new too, so I don’t know if I could describe it as well as somebody else could, but the afterlife is kind of laid out into sections. Right now we’re in the woods, and we’re headed towards the city, which is where Daiya and I live. There’s more of a small town area as well, there’s a desert, there’s… a lot of variety, and everyone has a designated area where their dream home can appear. A lot of people choose to share, too, and their places become like the ideal space for their pair or unit or whatever.”

“Wow,” was all Taka could think to say at first, and then he was quiet for a few moments as he mulled that over. “Does the city pollute or anything? I would assume it doesn’t, since this is the good end and everything’s supposed to turn out perfect, but… it is a  _ city _ .”

“This place doesn’t go by the same rules as Earth does.” Mondo shrugged. “Nothing can really hurt the environment here. It’s always balanced, and it doesn’t need any upkeep. It almost seems to good to be true, but if we had to spend out earthly life worrying about the environment and the economy and all that, then why would we need to worry about it after? It’s like logic doesn’t really exist here. I know that sounds kind of questionable and miserable, but it’s a lot easier. You really just need to get used to the fact that this isn’t Earth, and it doesn’t run by the same rules as Earth does.”

He nodded slowly as his boyfriend continued leading him down the path, and was almost a little startled when they finally stepped out of the sea of trees to face a gravel road, a massive and vast city just across. Small groups of people walked through the streets, conversing as they went about their days. Taka supposed this must have been what Mondo meant when he described the afterlife being broken up into different sections, and they must have been entering the city. “Do you live around here?”

“ _ We _ live around here, yeah,” Mondo answered, and together they walked across the gravel road and into the city. “I mean, as long as you’re okay with staying with me. The apartment is already set up so that we can be together - it matches both of our tastes, and they go together pretty well, surprisingly.” Together, they turned down one sidewalk into an alleyway, and made their way through it and towards the next neighborhood over. Taka was a little surprised that his boyfriend had thought of him at all when organizing his home; had he expected him to die at Hope’s Peak, or was he prepping for the long run? The latter didn’t seem like a very Mondo thing to do, so it must have been the former.

He couldn’t really get upset with him for that, though. The academy hadn’t exactly been a safe place to live. Everyone had a pretty good chance of being murdered by another of the students while they were there. Besides, he was a little bit more focused on the fact that Mondo  _ still _ wanted to be with him in the afterlife. It wasn’t just the loneliness and desperation for something good in Hope’s Peak speaking - their love had been real, their affection for each other undeniable.

“I would love to be with you,” Taka spoke, a grin on his face as he looked up at the taller boy. Mondo smiled back at him, and his heart fluttered a bit - he was endlessly happy about how happy his boyfriend was in the afterlife, back with his brother, Chihiro safe, and so little to feel guilty about. Which reminded him. “Could… we go see them later? Sayaka, Leon, and Chihiro? I want to see them alive and well again. Or, well, not alive, but well.”

“Of course we can. We have all of eternity to do whatever you want, and I’m sure they want to see you again, too. For now, though, I just… want to be together. Just the two of us. We have some lost time to catch up on, after all.” He waggled his eyebrows, and Taka could feel his face heating up to a bright red - he had to resist the urge to hide it against his boyfriend’s side, knowing that wouldn’t do any real good and not wanting to give Mondo the delight of knowing he’d embarrassed him (though that was probably obvious by the fact that he was blushing.

They stopped walking suddenly in front of a tall building, and Mondo broke away from him in order to open the door and lead him back to an elevator. The taller boy hit the button displaying his name, and Taka watched with wonder as his own appeared in fine golden letters underneath. They stood together in relative silence as the elevator climbed up the floors until it stopped with a soft ding, and opened up into a very large, very well lit living room.

“Is this it?” Taka asked quietly, stepping onto the carpeted floor and walking quickly to the massive windows on the other side of the room. He looked out onto the city, looking over the other buildings and the skyline against countless trees. The view was wonderful, and he was only vaguely aware of Mondo walking over to him and wrapping his arm around his waist. Taka looked up to Mondo, who nodded silently, and together they enjoyed the view for a few moments until the shorter of the two stood up on his toes in order to press a small kiss against his boyfriend’s jaw.

Mondo blinked, and then leaned over to kiss him on the lips in return. The two shared a quiet moment in front of the window, until Taka finally pulled back and smiled at his boyfriend with a softness that was rare for him. “We’ll be safe and together here forever, right?” he asked, already knowing the answer but just wanting it to be confirmed.

“Yeah,” the taller boy gently ruffled his hair, an arm still around his waist. “Yeah, we’ll be together and safe and happy forever. Or at least until you don’t want to be together anymore.”

“I never want to be apart from you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, criticism must be constructive, please be gentle with me


End file.
